Mr. Happy
Mr. Happy is the third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. The character of Mr. Happy is perhaps the most simple looking, being merely a bright yellow circle with a wide smile, similar to the iconic smiley face. He is numbered as three, although was originally placed tenth. He is from Happyland. Story Mr Happy has quite a simplistic story, as do most of the other characters. It involved him discovering Mr. Miserable (who looks exactly likes him) and helping him become happy. Mr Miserable becomes very happy at the end of the story. Roger tells the reader to turn the sides up of your mouth at the end. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Mr. Happy in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show looks exactly as he did in the books. He HAS gotten a bit of an attitude adjustment; in the books he was nearly always happy, but in the TV series there's been more than a few instances of him being less than happy and, in "Collecting", actually breaking the 4th wall and giving a "you can't be serious" look to the audience after a comment by his Good Morning Dillydale co-host. He co-hosts a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with Little Miss Sunshine. His catchphrase: "Wonderful!" He also has a deepish voice, sounding like a stereotyped game-show host. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall. Mr Happy spent many years as the official face of Glasgow's Miles Better campaign. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Heureux (French), Don Feliz (Spanish), Mr. Hapus (Welsh), Unser Herr Glücklich (German), Meneer Blij/Meneertje Vrolijk (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Χαρούμενος (Greek), 快樂先生 (Taiwan), 행복씨 (Korean), Fætter Glad (Danish), Gubben Lycklig (Swedish). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Miserable Title character other appearances Mr Happy probably appeared in more other Mr Men and Little Miss stories than any other character. He is seen in: * Be My Mr. Happy * Mr. Birthday * Mr. Christmas (picture only) * Mr. Clever * Mr. Forgetful * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Happy and the Wizard * Mr. Happy Finds A Hobby * Mr. Happy's Smiley Day * My Mr. Happy Board Book * Mr. Men Story Treasury * Mr. Mischief * Mr. Miserable * Mr. No * Mr. Nobody (Mr. Men) * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Rude * Mr. Rush * Mr. Slow (mentioned, but not seen) * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Contrary * Little Miss Giggles * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Laugh * Little Miss Magic * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Selfish * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Stella * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Miss Twins (mentioned, but not seen) * Little Miss Whoops See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series